It is generally known to use woven textiles that are treated with polymer or other thermoplastic material for conveyor belting to increase the ability of the belt to withstand longitudinal tensile stresses and generally maintain transverse stability. Such a polymer coating can be applied to the fiber strands of belt before weaving the fabric or applied directly to the woven fabric to increase the stability of the belting. Common methods to treat woven fabric include laminating methods, polymer extrusion methods, and cured liquid treatment methods. However, treating fabric used in conveyor systems presents challenges, in that the polymer of a treated belt may experience cracking and other failure when placed under tension and when the belt is bent around rollers of a conveyor system. In addition to these general operating conditions of a conveyor system, conveyor belting that is adapted for carrying heavy rigid objects or interfacing with a die press of a cutting or stamping station undergoes significant compressive forces usually perpendicular to the planar extent of the belting. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in forming a conveyor belt that uses economical materials and forming processes that can also durably perform in such an operating environment.